


December 24, 20XX

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Ryoutarou looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands, the edges cut away and perforations separating it into ten even sections, and then back up at the man he still only perplexingly knew as Owner.“A ten ride ticket set?” He asked. “But why?”Owner just smiled. “They come in useful from time to time. Consider this an early Christmas present.”Well, that wasn’t ominous at all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	December 24, 20XX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fortune_Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/gifts).



Ryoutarou looked down at the sheet of paper in his hands, the edges cut away and perforations separating what remained into ten even sections, and then back up at the man he still only perplexingly knew as Owner.

“A ten ride ticket set?” He asked. “But why?”

Owner just smiled. “They come in useful from time to time. Consider this an early Christmas present.”

Well, that wasn’t ominous at all.

* * *

Really, the idea was simple. All he wanted to do was create a Christmas party for everyone to enjoy together. Naomi and Hana had both been on board immediately, the former excitedly planning how to make the best holiday menu as soon as the idea was brought forth. Owner had just given a knowing smile which Ryoutarou chose to interpret as approval, especially after his earlier gift.

Of course, with Ryoutarou's luck being what it was, it was only a matter of time before things went wrong. The question was, when and how?

The answer, as it turned out, was when Naomi announced that one of the Imajin should cosplay as Santa and pulled an Imajin-sized Santa costume out of somewhere behind her counter.

“Clearly Momotaros should do it,” Urataros claimed. “He is red, after all.”

“What was that, you dumb turtle?” Momotaros asked. “I’m far too badass to be a good Santa. Nah, you need someone big to be Santa-san. Someone like the damn bear.”

Kintaros, the 'damn bear' in question, let out a rather inconclusive snore in response.

“Hey, hey, Santa-san has _san_ in it twice! And I was the third one to join, right? ‘Cause I came with Ura-chan. So it should be me!”

“The bear’s number three, not you, damn brat!”

“No, me! Me!”

“I could just wear it,” Ryoutarou offered meekly.

“You stay out of it,” Momotaros responded. “This is a matter of pride now.”

“You’d make the worst Santa!” Ryuutaros called out. “Bad, Mad, Stinky Santa!!!!”

“You take that back!!!!”

The argument continued in such a fashion for a while, with Ryuutaros and Momotaros riling each other up until Momotaros rushed at him in a fit of absolute rage. Ryuutaros easily danced out of the way, leaving Momotaros to crash directly into the Christmas tree. Both imajin and tree went crashing to the ground in an instant, delicate ornaments smashing into shards of glass and plastic on the floor.

Ryoutarou sighed as Ryuutaros let out a few more taunts, Hana started yelling at both of them, and Naomi ran off to grab a broom.

Well, now he knew what the tickets were for.

He tore one off, mentally preparing himself to scan it and try the day again.

* * *

“Clearly Momotaros should do it,” Urataros claimed. “He is red, after all.”

“What was that, you dumb turtle?” Momotaros asked. “I’m far too badass to be a good Santa. Nah, you need someone big to be Santa-san. Someone like the damn bear.”

Kintaros, the 'damn bear' in question, let out a rather inconclusive snore in response.

“Hey, hey, Santa-san has _san_ in it twice! And I was the third one to join, right? ‘Cause I came with Ura-chan. So it should be me!”

Before the fight got any further, Ryoutarou set down a bag on the table, pulling out a collection of hats from within.

“Actually, I thought it would be fun if we all were Santa-san a little bit.”

“Yeah!” Ryuutaros exclaimed, taking the most tinsel-covered hat and putting it on. “I’m gonna draw pictures of us all as Santa-san.”

Naomi smiled. “That sounds great, Ryuu-kun!”

Momotaros huffed. “I guess that’s fine. Which one’s mine?”

Hana chose one for him, a velvety one, and then took one with a sprig of holly for herself. Naomi insisted on the one with elf ears, and Ryoutarou put a particularly fluffy one on Kintaros’ head.

He was going to offer one to Owner, but the man had already procured one of his own, and gave Ryoutarou a smile and a nod from under its white trim.

That just left the one for himself and….

“Where’s Urataros?”

The resulting search took over an hour, with no sign of the blue Imajin in sight. Momotaros threatened to bash that turtle's face in for disappearing like that, though he was calmed down with a bright red mug of hot cocoa with candy cane sprinkles on top to the relief of all.

Of course, that didn't stop Hana from giving Urataros an earful when he returned late at night with a pile of gifts in hand (all addressed to him from various girls), a Santa hat of his own askew atop his head, and what looked like more than a few lipstick marks across his cheeks.

Ryoutarou sighed, only half paying attention to the rant as he tore off another ticket. 

Next time, he'd make sure they all stayed together.

* * *

“Clearly Momotaros should do it,” Urataros claimed. “He is red, after all.”

“What was that, you dumb turtle?” Momotaros asked. “I’m far too badass to be a good Santa. Nah, you need someone big to be Santa-san. Someone like the damn bear.”

Kintaros, the 'damn bear' in question, let out a rather inconclusive snore in response.

Honestly, the beginning of the fight was almost boring the third time around, especially since he'd not only heard it twice before but also he'd been up for nearly two days straight. Even if, by the calendar, it had only been about twelve hours.

It honestly felt like Kintaros had the right idea.

He let out a yawn and gave a token protest as he laid the bag of santa hats on the table, but soon enough, he was fast asleep.

He'd try again in the morning.

* * *

It was easier to keep up with the argument when he wasn't exhausted, that was for certain. He laid down the hats on the table, talked Hana into keeping an eye on Urataros to make sure he didn't wander off, and even had a set of crayons and paper ready to distract Ryuutaros, who began drawing with gusto.

All that was left was the herculean task of waking up Kintaros.

After poking and prodding did nothing but interrupt his snoring, loud music proved ineffective, and yelling for him to wake up roused him for no more than two minutes, the task was finally completed by Naomi throwing a bucket of half-melted snow on top of him.

As he raised his arms and startled awake, he knocked his own mug of lukewarm, now partially-snow-covered cocoa across the table as well.

"You ruined it!" Ryuutaros cried, pointing at his picture; a half-finished crayon rendition of all four Imajin, now covered in white ice and yellow and brown hot cocoa. "I was gonna make us all Santa-san! I was even gonna have stink lines around Momo to show that he's the baddest worst Santa-san and you ruined it!!!!"

Kintaros blinked (or he would have, if his eyes allowed for such movement). "I am sorry, young Ryuuta. Please, wipe your eyes on this."

He held out the ruined picture, the closest thing to a kerchief in the general vicinity.

This, of course, made Ryuutaros just cry harder.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!!!!!!!!"

And with that, he stormed out, kicking slush all around and knocking over a few decorations as he went.

Ryoutarou sighed once more as he straightened things up in the dining car while Hana went to go talk the imajin into calming down. This time, he'd see the day out at least. And then, after a proper night's rest, he'd try again.

* * *

For the first time since he'd started this whole Christmas affair, things seemed to go well.

The argument was staunched with santa hats and crayons, Urataros was kept around with the promise of good food and a chance to show off his skills on the keyboard Naomi set up, and Kintaros was doused into wakefulness with all drinks and easily ruined decorations removed from his immediate vicinity and Ryuutaros safely seated two tables over.

Naomi served coffee, Hana sang along with Urataros' Christmas carols, and Owner got closer to completing his fried rice with the flag still standing than he ever had.

All in all, it seemed like Ryoutarou had finally achieved his goal. Or at least it did until he heard the faint sound of sobbing and saw a trail of feathers as a white and gold figure walked away.

Well, what was one more time going to hurt?

* * *

Adding Sieg into the mix changed some things, but mainly for the better. He accepted the invitation gratefully, explaining how his revered mother and her son were having a very happy day together, and how he didn't wish to interfere.

Ryoutarou let Sieg choose the first hat and donned one himself before bringing the rest into the dining car, intent on spreading them around before the usual argument could be exacerbated with a haughty but not ill-meaning flair.

And then, things continued to go well. Ryuutaros drew while Momotaros and Ryoutaro helped Hana finish decorating, Naomi and Kintaros cleaned the mess that his rousing had caused together, Urataros played mood music, and Sieg and Owner supervised.

"Look! I finished my drawing!" Ryutaros called out eventually, showing a picture of everyone in their santa hats.

"It's very good," Hana said.

"Not bad at all for a brat," Momotaros added. "I like how you drew lines around me to showcase my awesomeness."

"Yeah!" Ryuutaros agreed, laughing. "That's exactly what they are!"

Naomi wheeled out drinks and refreshments soon after, and everyone ate and drank heartily. Later, they opened presents together and sang as Urataros played songs on the keyboard. Momotaros even brought out an electric guitar to join in, and Ryuutaros happily danced along.

All in all, it was exactly what Ryoutarou had imagined: the exact sort of Christmas he had wanted. And perhaps tomorrow he would go home to spend some time with his sister and hear of the antics her various suitors had gotten up to. He was sure she had managed just fine, and that she'd laugh and be proud to hear of all he'd done as well.

For all the trials that the day had brought, together it would make a good story, he thought. And it would be wonderful to tell it with a happy ending.

* * *

“I still have some tickets left,” Ryoutarou noted, pulling out the carefully folded ticket set. “Should I… uh, do you need them back now?”

“No, you should hold onto them,” Owner replied. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to make them useful in the future.”

Well, that wasn’t ominous at all.


End file.
